1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pet food dispenser, especially to a pet food dispenser enticing pets to move when eating.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
With lifestyle changes, pets are becoming increasingly important to people. Many pets, such as dogs, cats and the like, are kept indoors so opportunity and space to exercise is limited and the pets may gain weight and become overweight, which is not healthy for pets. Therefore, solutions to motivate pets to exercise are an important issue.